


BUCKY NO

by MegWinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>probably done. there will be more if i get really bored.</p>
    </blockquote>





	BUCKY NO

**Author's Note:**

> probably done. there will be more if i get really bored.

"FUCK!" Bucky screamed. "WHO PUT THIS TABLE IN THE WAY OF MY FOOT?!"

Tony stared at him and sighed, "It was always there. You just measured the distance between it and your foot wrong." He smiled and Pepper walked in to see Bucky standing there looking annoyed.

"What happened this time?"

"He walked into the table and got mad because I was right."

"No, I'm mad because you're _always_ right and I just hit my foot on your stupid trillion dollar table."


End file.
